Acosadora-chan
by VigintiUnus
Summary: "Iwaizumi nunca fue el tipo de chico al que le llovieran cartas de amor ni declaraciones, ese era el tipo de chico que era Oikawa; pero a pesar de la experiencia que Tooru tenia manejando este tipo de cosas, el de verdad no sabia como reaccionar ante la primera chica acosadora de Iwa-chan." Two-Shot.
1. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Ni Iwa-chan, ni Tooru, ni Haikyuu! me pertenecen._

* * *

...

Tooru Oikawa nunca fue un chico celoso -según el-. En parte porque su persona era muy magnifica como para sentir celos hacia otra -de nuevo, según el-, y en parte porque nunca estuvo en una situación en la que los celos lo dominaran por completo. Eso, claro, antes de enamorarse de Hajime Iwaizumi.

Por eso, en estos momentos, Oikawa se estaba retorciendo en celos por dentro, mientras veía junto al resto del equipo del volley detrás de unos arbustos, como una pequeña chica castaña se le estaba declarando a Iwaizumi a las afueras del gimnasio.

Lo había llamado luego de que terminara el entrenamiento, cuando ya todos se disponían a ir a sus casas. Oikawa e Iwaizumi estaban enfrascados en una conversación -en la que solo participaba Oikawa, cabe destacar-, cuando la chica, que debía ser de primer año, se les paro enfrente retorciendo un mechón de su cabello en sus manos, y mirando al suelo a mas no poder. Iwaizumi, inocentemente, acepto; Oikawa hizo una broma al respecto -que hubiera costado un puñetazo en el rostro si la chica no estuviera ahí-, mientras por dentro gritaba a todo pulmón a Iwaizumi que no fuera. El conocía bien esa situación.

Hajime llevo a la chica detrás del gimnasio, y luego de unos minutos Oikawa corrió tras ellos y se escondió en unos arbustos no muy lejos.

En un momento en el que la chica se seguía removiendo incomoda, e Iwaizumi mirándola esperando a que hablara, el resto del equipo que quedaba dentro del gimnasio salió. Al instante en el que salieron divisaron a Oikawa, y antes de que pudieran preguntar, Tooru los jalo de las piernas hacia abajo y les cubrió la boca pidiendo silencio.

Kindaichi se zafo de su agarre y le pregunto que qué pasaba, Oikawa solo señalo al par de enfrente y ya todos entendieron.

Permanecieron ahí unos minutos -la palabra _privacidad _no estaba en sus diccionarios-, hasta que, por fin, la chica soltó su declaración. "_Eh... Iwaizumi-senpai, vera... Y-yo, desde hace tiempo he s-sentido algo por usted y... B-bueno... ¡M-me gusta!"_

Oikawa no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Es que todas las chicas se ponían de acuerdo en decir las mismas palabras al declararse? Casa vez que alguna chica se le declaraba a el decía las mismas palabras.

Luego, se sintió morir en ese momento cuando vio como el rostro de Iwaizumi de tornaba completamente rojo. No sabia si era por lo tierno que se veía, o por los celos que tenia hacia la chica que había logrado, en un momento, lo que Oikawa no había logrado en toda su vida desde que conocía a Hajime.

Ya estaba comenzando a plantearse el hecho de llamar a _ciertos contactos,_ para que se hicieran cargo de _cierta persona_. Luego recordó que no tenia esos _ciertos contactos_ y se hizo una nota mental de no ver tantas películas de mafiosos.

Salio de sus desviaros cuando sintió que le jalaban la camiseta.

-Capitán, ¿que piensa usted de esto? -Kunimi le pregunto mientras miraba de forma alternada a Oikawa y a lo otros dos frente a ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pienso yo de esto? -Kunimi asintió y Kindaichi presto atención, también interesado por la respuesta del capitán. Oikawa solo miro al frente, específicamente a Iwaizumi, y sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja. Sin quererlo, la voz le salio mas seria y fría de lo normal-. Que haga lo que quiera.

Se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso cuando sintió las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos chicos, y pensó rápidamente en algo que decir.

-Digo, tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad, con lo malo que es con las chicas es posible que esto no se repita hasta dentro de varios años -Soltó la risa mas falsa que alguna vez haya hecho, pero se lo creyeron. Siempre se lo creían.

Volvieron a mirar al frente y notaron que la escena no había cambiado nada, e Iwaizumi no había dicho nada tampoco.

Oikawa, sin querer saber la respuesta de Iwa-chan, ni el resultado de esto -aunque por dentro se moría por saber que diría Iwaizumi-, dio un jalón a Kindaichi y a Kunimi de las chaquetas, les susurro un _"__dejemoslos solos", _y gateo fuera de los arbustos. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos, luego por donde había pasado Oikawa, y luego a la pareja de enfrente. Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron tras Oikawa.

Se despidieron y Oikawa se quedo en el mismo lugar donde la chica los había interceptado, viéndolos marchar. Se quedo varios minutos ahí parado, pateado una piedrita, cuando por fin Iwaizumi llego hasta el, sin la chica. Oikawa le pregunto, con su cara mas inocente, que qué había querido la chica. Iwaizumi solo le respondió que eso no era de su incumbencia, y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Oikawa solo se quejo, como siempre, y rió amargamente dentro de sí.

* * *

Una semana después de todo eso, Oikawa ya no podía soportarlo.

Iwaizumi nunca había sido el tipo de chico al que le llovieran cartas de amor ni declaraciones, ese era el tipo de chico que era Oikawa; pero a pesar de la experiencia que Tooru tenia manejando este tipo de cosas, el de verdad no sabia como reaccionar ante la primera acosadora de Iwa-chan.

Veía a la chica -la que luego supo que se apellidaba Hanazaki-, en todos lados a los que iba con Hajime. Fuera el gimnasio en los entrenamientos, en la puerta de su clase al instante en que esta terminaba, al rededor de ellos en el descanso, ¡hasta cuando se iban a casa, ella estaba por ahí dando vueltas en su bicicleta!

Tooru, al principio, había sacado la conclusión -con todo el dolor del mundo- de que Iwa-chan había aceptado sus sentimientos y ahora estaban saliendo. Se había molestado con Iwaizumi por no habérselo dicho, pero luego toda su molestia, y la conclusión que había sacado de ellos dos, desapareció al ver como, mientras Acosadora-chan -como había decidido llamarla- acosaba, Iwaizumi la ignoraba completamente.

Ella estaba en todos lados donde el estuviera, y era como si Hajime no se diera cuenta. Nunca lo mencionaba, ni la miraba, ni parecía irritado por eso. Oikawa estaba tan confundido como molesto por eso, que decidió un día, cuando Acosadora-chan ya había crispado sus nervios al encontrarla una vez cerca de la casa de Iwaizumi, preguntarle directamente a este que rayos estaba pasando allí.

Fue un domingo por la tarde, ambos deberían de estar haciendo tarea en casa de Iwaizumi, pero terminaron jugando videojuegos. Oikawa estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la cama, e Iwa-chan estaba sentado sobre esta. El juego no estaba muy emocionante que digamos, pero ellos solo querían matar el aburrimiento.

Oikawa pensó bien como "soltar la bomba" y se preparo mentalmente para hacerlo.

-Nee, Iwa-chan -llamo. Iwaizumi solo gruño, haciéndole saber que tenia su atención-. ¿Que rayos esta pasando con Acosadora-chan?

-Aco... ¿Que? -Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y hablo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Oikawa resoplo.

-¡Si, si, ya sabes, Hanazaki! La que te ha estado acechando en la oscuridad todo este tiempo -hablo con tono burlón. La verdad esto era completamente serio para el, pero nunca le daría el placer a Iwa-chan de saber que estaba preocupado.

-¿Que mierda, Kusokawa? No la llames así -Iwaizumi lanzo una patada sin mucha fuerza a la cotilla del mas alto-. ¿Y que esta pasando de qué?

Oikawa no se inmuto por la patada y pauso el juego, se giro hacia Hajime y apoyo un codo en la cama.

-Sabes de que te estoy hablando Iwa-chan, no te hagas el loco. ¡Si te ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, todo el tiempo!

Iwaizumi desvió la mirada y dejo el control a un lado.

-No esta pasando nada, ni siquiera se porque me esta siguiendo.

-¡Si lo sabes! -Oikawa lo apunto con un dedo-. Te das cuenta de ella a estado a tu alrededor, y es por ti, ¡y aun asi no has hecho nada! Claro que sabes por que lo hace.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Guzukawa? -lo pregunto mientras lo miraba con molestia.

El nombrado se quedo un momento estupefacto. Esa pregunta si que le había dolido. Pues claro que le importaba, ¡si la muy acosadora estaba intentado quitarle a Iwa-chan! ¡Desde luego que le iba a importar!

-Pues es un poco molesto el tenerla alrededor a cada rato cuando estoy contigo, Iwa-chan -definitivamente, el no había querido decir eso.

-Pues nadie te obliga a estar conmigo -definitivamente, el no había querido querido escuchar eso.

Sintió algo romperse dentro de el, balbuceo un _"¿que?"_ y observo a Iwaizumi con los ojos como platos. Este le devolvía la mirada de igual forma, y con los labios entreabiertos, con una expresión que dejaba a pensar que el no quería haber dicho eso.

A pesar de eso, Oikawa bajo la mirada y la oculto tras su flequillo, frunció los labios y se levanto del suelo.

-Tienes razón -tomo su mochila en donde había traído sus cuadernos para la tarea y se la colgo al hombro-. Lamento haberte molestado por eso, creo que debería irme.

-No, espera, yo... yo no quise... -Iwaizumi se levando de la cama y camino hacia el. Se veía afligido.

Oikawa llego a la puerta y la abrió, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-No te preocupes, Iwa-chan, esta bien.

Y sin dejarle responder, salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si. Corrió escaleras abajo, y salio de la casa. Corrió por las calles contrarias a su casa y a la de Iwa-chan. Solo quería escapar de ahí.

_"Pues nadie te obliga a estar conmigo"._ Oikawa siempre, desde niños, había estado junto a Iwaizumi. Donde iba uno, iba el otro, y así había sido siempre. Era como una promesa silenciosa de que siempre tenían que estar juntos en cualquier momento, como había sido siempre. Pero al parecer se acaba de dar cuenta de que él era el único que pensaba así. Que él era el único que quería estar junto a Hajime todo el tiempo, el único que creía que ellos debían estar juntos porque si, porque siempre lo estuvieron, porque eran Oikawa e Iwaizumi, Tooru y Hajime, los dos, como una sola entidad.

Iwaizumi no pensaba así y eso le calaba en lo mas hondo y le dolía como nunca nada le había dolido antes.

Paro de correr y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un parque, bastante lejos, y que no había nadie alrededor. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer y solo unos cuantos autos pasaban de aquí allá.

Tenia lo ojos humedecidos y el labio inferior le temblaba bastante. Sentía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento y se paso la manga de su jersey bruscamente por los ojos. Si alguien conocido lo viera en ese estado, Oikawa se moriría ahí mismo. Pero no había mucha gente alrededor, así que permitió que la primera lagrima rodara por su mejilla. Sollozo fuertemente y recordó todas las veces que Iwa-chan le había dicho que lloraba como un bebé. Eso solo hizo que llorara mas fuerte y que mas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino de regreso a su casa, sin dejar de llorar escandalosamente por todo el camino, ni de torturarse a si mismo recordando las palabras de Iwaizumi.

...

* * *

_Hi~ Hi~ Esto esta dedicado a mi yo del futuro/pasado/AU~ ¡Feliz cumpleañooos!_

_Se que esta un poquito tarde, y que esto debería ser un TokiOto, y que no esta terminado u_u Y lo siento por eso, ¡tendrás tu TokiOto! Y este me salio mas largo de lo que imagine, y si lo escribía hasta el final no iba a terminar hoy, y quería que lo leyeras hoy ;-; Así que serán dos capítulos. Me costo un poquito escribir de estos dos, asi que lo siento por cualquier OoC que te encuentres ;w;._

_¡Espero que te guste -y a cualquier otra persona que lo lea-!_

_¡Feliz cumpleañooos~!_


	2. Capitulo 2

_¡He aquí la segunda parte! ¡Lamento haber demorado tanto! ;-;_

* * *

...

Al día siguiente, Oikawa se levanto mas temprano de lo normal y fue a la escuela veinte minutos antes de la hora en la que comúnmente lo hacia. Cuando se levanto y fue al baño casi pega el grito al cielo al ver su _"hermoso rostro y sus inigualables ojos" _hinchados y enrojecidos. Se dijo que en un rato se le pasaría, y se alisto para irse. Agradeció internamente que su madre no preguntara por su cara, ni por la razón de su temprana salida, y emprendió su solitario camino a la escuela.

La razón por la que había salido tan temprano era que no quería encontrarse con Iwa-chan (Iwa-chan siempre lo iba a buscar a su casa para irse juntos), luego de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Aun se sentía como si todo eso hubiera pasado hace cinco minutos, pero se dijo a si mismo que ya no iba a llorar mas. No tenia ganas y ya no le quedaban lagrimas, (también una parte de si sentía vergüenza de si mismo por haber llorado tanto), así que en el camino practico su mejor sonrisa y se propuso mantenerla hasta que acabara el día.

Cuando todo el alumnado llego, y las clases empezaron, Tooru estaba deseando que, por fin, su sueño se cumpliera y llegaran los extraterrestres proclamando haber encontrado a su nuevo rey, y se lo llevaran a su planeta. O también le valía que se lo llevaran para disecarlo. Cualquier cosa, solo que lo sacaran de esa burbuja de incomodidad en la que estuvo atrapado en todas las clases hasta el descanso, y a la que volvía de nuevo en la próxima clase.

Había olvidado que Iwaizumi se sentaba a su lado en clase, _maldición_.

Cuando las clases terminaron, y era hora de ir al entrenamiento del equipo, el capitán se pudo permitir respirar en paz en la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba concentrado en la practica, y eso le ayudaba a no pensar tanto en el problema. Claro, no todo puede ser perfecto, y tenia sus momentos de incomodidad en los que tenia que hablar con Iwa-chan sobre algo relacionado con la practica, pero ahí Oikawa hacia uso de sus capacidades de capitán, y respondía como debía, sin dejar que su relación personal con el As afectara al equipo.

Oikawa podía ser muy maduro cuando se lo proponía.

A pesar de mantener su mente ocupada todo el lapso de tiempo, habían momentos en los que, sin querer, su mente divagaba. ¿Por que Iwa-chan no se le había acercado? ¿Por que no intentaba hablar con el y arreglar las cosas? ¿Es que esperaba que él lo hiciera? Mejor aun, ¿el lo haría? ¿Iría y se disculparía con Iwa-chan? Pero ¿por que se tenia que disculpar? El no había hecho nada. Definitivamente Iwa-chan se tenia que disculpar.

Le dolía el hecho de pensar que, tal vez, Iwa-chan no quisiera ni fuera a disculparse con el.

Salio de sus pensamientos deprimentes cuando, en un partido que tenían, el balón llegaba en su dirección y, como no se lo esperaba, este le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Todos los jugadores rieron, y el entrenador lo mando a dar dos vueltas al gimnasio, corriendo, para despejarse la mente. Oikawa solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente y sobarse la cabeza.

El entrenamiento continuo con normalidad el resto del tiempo, y Oikawa agradecía que los encuentros incómodos con Iwa-chan disminuyeran. Cuando ya era hora de terminar, todos recogieron y limpiaron la cancha; luego fueron todos a los vestuarios y entre gritos y bromas todos se ducharon, se cambiaron, y comenzaron a salir. Excepto Oikawa.

Él le pidió la llave al entrenador y le informo que, por hoy, cerraría gimnasio, el entrenador acepto (ventajas de ser el capitán), y, cuando ya no quedaban muchos chicos en los vestidores, Tooru se metió a las regaderas y se dio una lenta y larga ducha.

Se tardaría todo el tiempo que pudiera. Esperaba seguir evitando a Iwa-chan en lo que restaba del día, y eso implicaba el no irse juntos a casa como siempre. Seguro llegaría un punto en el que Iwaizumi se cansaría de esperarlo y se iría sin el. No le gustaba la idea de irse sin su compañía, pero Oikawa, siendo como era, también tenia sus momentos de cobardía, y el no querer enfrentar la situación era uno de ellos.

Salio de la ducha y se termino de vestir y recoger todo, apago las luces y salio del gimnasio. Estaba oscureciendo de a poco, en uno quince minutos ya seria completamente de noche. Le estaba poniendo llave al gimnasio, cuando oyó unos murmullos cercanos.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza (por el viento frió que azotaba, por supuesto) y observo con cautela a los lados. Casi se le caen las llaves de las manos al notar el origen de los murmullos, y pego la espalda a la puerta, queriendo volver a entrar al gimnasio.

Iwa-chan se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada al gimnasio, y Oikawa hubiera explotado en nerviosismo, y un poco de felicidad (ya que eso indicaba que lo había esperado), claro, si no hubiera estado acompañado de Acosadora-chan.

Oikawa sintió algo retorcerse dentro de sí, y se quedo donde estaba sin moverse, tratando de leerles los labios, o deducir de que hablaban por las expresiones, pero eso no estaba funcionando.

No quería acercarse. No se veía capaz de hacerlo. En todo el día no pudo ver a los ojos a Hajime, temía que si los miraba, sus sospechas fueran realidad y lo notara indiferente, sin ninguna angustia, como si lo que había pasado ayer le diera igual. Y tal vez fuera que Oikawa exagerara las cosas, que se ahogara en un vaso de agua con todo esto, pero aun si fuera una cosa pequeña para Iwaizumi, a Oikawa de verdad le había afectado.

Se quedo unos minutos ahí, viendo que hacían, y sintiendo la rabia recorrerlo por dentro. La tonta (era el máximo insulto que Oikawa podía darle a una mujer, a pesar de todo) de Acosadora-chan esta seduciendo a Iwa-chan, ¡seduciéndolo! ¡E Iwa-chan no se daba cuenta!

Ella se le acercaba y batía sus pestañas tratando de verse adorable, y se mordía los labios tratando de verse sexy (Oikawa quería echarse a reír de lo malo que resultaba su coqueteo, el podría hacerlo mejor);e Iwa-chan solo se alejaba un poco cada vez que ella avanzaba, mientras veía a los lados, como si buscara algo. Oikawa apostaba que era solo porque a Hajime no le gustaba que le invadieran su espacio personal (cosa que Oikawa adoraba hacer, irónicamente), y no por haber notado el coqueteo de la chica.

No pudo evitar apretar la correa de su bolso con todas sus fuerzas cuando la pequeña castaña, acosadora hasta cierto punto psicópata (Oikawa tendía a exagerar mucho las cosas), toco suavemente el brazo de Hajime, y de ahí no lo movió, y el otro ni se molesto en quitarlo.

Oikawa sentía como el rostro se le comenzaba a enrojecer de la rabia. Ni siquiera sabia por que permanecía ahí, muy bien podía avanzar hacia ellos, pasar en medio para separarlos, y seguir con su andar de estrella de cine sin mirar atrás.

Lastima que Oikawa no se sentía -sorprendentemente- con los ánimos de hacer eso. Y un lado de el (el masoquista, suponía) quería quedarse a ver como se desarrollaba la novela de amor barata que protagonizaban su enamorado y la acosadora de este.

De pronto la mano de ella comenzó a subir y se poso en el hombro de su amigo, este miro la mano de la chica unos segundos, y retrocedió un poco; pero ella nada que quitaba su mano. Oikawa comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía permitir que siguieran así, el conocía muy bien ese actuar de las chicas. Acosadora-chan comenzó a avanzar y, con su "garra", impedía que Iwa-chan retrocediera. Llego un momento en el que la mano de ella había subido hasta la nuca de Hajime, y lo había hecho inclinarse. ¡E Iwa-chan no se movía, por todos los cielos! Ella se acerco a su rostro y algo dentro de Oikawa hizo _¡boom!_

Soltó su bolso y ya no le importo el hecho de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Corrió lo mas rápido que podía, y antes de parar del todo, tomo a Iwaizumi de la correa de su bolso y, dando media vuelta, lo arrastro de vuelta a la entrada.

-¿Que mier...? ¿¡Oikawa!? -Hajime casi estuvo a punto de besar el suelo por la fuerza con la que Oikawa tiraba de él. Intento zafarse del bolso, pero la fuerza del mas alto, junto con el hecho de que llevaba el bolso cruzado al cuerpo, le hacían imposible la tarea.

Acosadora-chan grito algo inentendible, y Oikawa, sin dejar de dirigirse a la entrada, miro en su dirección y le lanzo la peor mirada que pudo haberle dado a alguien en toda su vida. Hanazaki, con miedo, retrocedió un poco y no intento alcanzarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Oikawa tanteo desesperadamente sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves, e Iwaizumi tomo ese momento para zafarse del agarre.

-¿Que diablos te pasa, Kusokawa? ¡Casi haces que me parta la cabeza contra el suelo!

Oikawa lo ignoro y luego de dar con la llave y abrir la puerta, jalo a Iwa-chan dentro y cerro la puerta de un portazo tras de si.

El As de Seijo no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de reclamar, cuando Oikawa lo estampo contra una pared y apoyo sus manos a los lados de su rostro. El gimnasio estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de las farolas de la escuela que se colaba por las ventanas, daba la suficiente iluminación como para que Iwaizumi puede ver el rostro de Oikawa, y viceversa.

Hajime se pego mas contra la pared, sin decir nada, al ver la mirada de Oikawa. Tenia la mirada de concentración que siempre llevaba en un partido, hasta el punto de dar miedo. Francia el ceño y lo miraba, pero Iwaizumi sabia que no lo estaba mirando a el, que todos sus sentidos estaban en otro lado en su mente, y era mejor no molestarlo cuando estaba en ese estado.

Pero él no planeaba quedarse ahí eternamente hasta que Oikawa reaccionara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Para que demonios me arrastras hasta aquí?

Oikawa volvió a ignorarlo y una vena se le marco en la sien de Iwaizumi.

-¡Oye, que te esto hablando! ¡No te hagas el estúpido!

Nada. Oikawa no reaccionaba, y si lo había hecho, se estaba haciendo el tonto. El pequeño no estaba para sus jugueteos, y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos e insultos.

De pronto Oikawa bajo sus manos hasta los hombros de Iwa-chan, e hizo lo que este menos esperaba que hiciera: lo beso.

Hajime solo pudo quedarse de piedra y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el chico frente a el llevaba sus manos a sus mejilla (las cuales iban a explotar por exceso de calor).

Oikawa rompió el beso tras unos segundos, pero manteniendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y tomo aire antes de comenzar a hablar con rapidez.

-Escúchame, Iwa-chan. Tu, definitivamente, no puedes para nada, nada de nada, salir con Acosadora-chan. ¡No puedes! ¡No lo permitiré! Se que soy un idiota que es un grano en el culo para ti, y lo siento, pero por favor, porfi, porfi, no me dejes. No me dejes, Iwa-chan -pauso un momento para tomar aire, y prosiguió-. Soy mas idiota de lo normal si no estas conmigo, y tu me haces tomar las cosas con seriedad. Puede que tu no me veas como indispensable en tu vida, pero yo no puedo ver mi vida sin ti. Y, santo cielo, es lo mas vergonzoso que he dicho en mi vida, pero lo diré cuantas veces necesite para que aceptes que solo puedes estar conmigo, Iwa-chan, ¡conmigo!

Dejo de hablar, respirando agitadamente, y con las mejillas encendidas en rubor. Y alguien podía freír un huevo con toda normalidad en la cara de Iwaizumi.

Esta impactado, que digo impactado, ¡shockeado! Aun trataba de procesar todas las palabras que le habían dicho. Con su mente trabajando a mil por hora, y luego de unos segundo de silencio, lo único que pudo susurrar fue:

-¿...Qué?

-Que eres lento, Iwa-chan -Oikawa rodó los ojos y, contra todo pronostico, lo volvió a besar, esta vez mas suave y lento.

Hajime se quedo sorprendido de nuevo, pero esta vez reacciono a tiempo y, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Tooru, lo tomo de la nuca pegándolo mas a él y correspondiendo el beso. Oikawa, demasiado impactado para seguir, se separo de Iwa-chan (luego se golpearía por haber perdido la oportunidad) y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-P-pero ¿que? Iwa-chan, t-tu... -debía de verse completamente idiota balbuceando palabras sin sentido, pero lo menos que Oikawa imaginaba que Hajime haría seria corresponderle el beso. Tal vez golpearlo, o insultarlo, o salir corrieron; tal vez las tres juntas, pero jamas se le paso por la cabeza el que le devolvería el beso.

-Eres el Gran Rey de los idiotas, lo sabes, ¿no? -hablo Hajime con los brazos cruzados, tratando de verse molesto contra su rostro sonrojado a mas no poder-. No quiero que pienses mas estupideces como que te dejare, porque te golpeare, en serio, te golpeare hasta que te retractes de decirlo. ¿En serio crees que dejaría todos nuestros años juntos por una chica, Kusokawa? Me ofende que pienses eso de mi -Oikawa intento decir algo, pero Iwaizumi presiono la palma de su mano contra su boca bruscamente-. ¡No hables! Seguro que saldrás con una de tus idioteces. Escúchame tu a mi, Bakakawa. Lo siento. Lamento haber dicho lo que te dije ayer, era lo menos que pensaba en ese momento, lo menos que he pensado desde que te conocí. Solo estaba molesto porque tu todo el maldito tiempo estas rodeado de chicas y yo he vivido con ello, ¡pero una chica esta a mi al rededor y tu no puedes soportarlo!

Hajime resoplo con molestia y bajo su mano desviando la mirada. Se sentía completamente idiota por haber dicho todo eso, pero era cierto. Muy a su pesar, estaba enamorado de Oikawa. Nunca supo desde que momento en particular se sentía así, solo sabia que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo desde que recordaba. El siempre imagino que Oikawa no sentía lo mismo (estando rodeado de chicas, ¿por que se fijaría en el?), y había aprendido a vivir con ello toda su vida, y a saber ocultarlo, por muy deprimente que sonara. Pero ahora... ¿Por que Oikawa lo había besado?

Luego del discurso de Iwa-chan, Oikawa se sentía tan feliz que podría ponerse a saltar toda la noche por todo el gimnasio. Pero aun había algo que lo molestaba.

-Entonces... ¿Por que estabas a punto de besarte con ella?

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Yo no iba a besarla. Luego de la practica me quede afuera a esperarte, como siempre, pero tu te estabas tardando demasiado; cuando te iba a ir a buscar, ella se me acerco y comenzó a hablarme. Fue extraño como salio de la nada, como si hubiera estado ahí todo el día. Bueno, el caso es que comenzó a sacarme conversación, y luego comenzó a coquetearme. Fue bastante sorprendente, ya que ella se veía tan tímida que no la veía capaz de hacer algo así, por lo que al principio me quede sorprendido. Ya yo la había rechazado cuando se me declaro, y las demás veces también, pero esto ya llegaba a molestar, por lo que le dije que, por favor, dejara de seguirme, que eso me había traído problemas; ella se puso peor y fue cuando intento besarme y tu entraste en escena. La verdad agradezco que hayas aparecido, no tenia ni las mas remotas ganas de besarla, pero tampoco podía empujarla para alejarla. Seria muy cruel de mi parte.

Iwa-chan termino su relato, y Oikawa por fin puro atar cabos. Se sentía muy feliz al saber que nada de lo que él pensó era realidad, y que Hajime en realidad no estaba saliendo con ella. No sabia que decir, y no quería pasar vergüenza (mas de la que ya había pasado) de intentar decir algo y terminar balbuceando, por lo que siguió a su instinto y rodeo a Hajime con sus brazos. Lo apretujo contra si, ignorando sus quejas, y apoyo su barbilla contra su cabeza. Iwaizumi se quejaba y se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero Oikawa primero muerto que soltarlo en esos momento.

-Aw, Iwa-han, sabia que no me traicionarías saliendo con ella. ¡Eres tan tierno! Por cosas así es que me gustas.

De pronto Hajime dejo de quejarse, y se quedo paralizado. Oikawa, confundido, le pregunto que le pasaba. Iwaizumi solo pudo retroceder hasta salir de sus brazos, y miro al capitán con ojos turbios.

-¿Q-que... que yo qué? -logro preguntar. Se sentía un tanto mareado, asociaba que era con que su corazón no estaba latiendo con normalidad para nada. Parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

-¿Ah? -Tooru lo miro confundido con una sonrisita, luego se volvió acercar y lo abrazo por la cintura, manteniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos-. Que me gustas, Iwa-chan. Que adoro estar contigo. Que me encanta molestarte porque tu enojado eres super mega tierno. Que adoro venir contigo a la escuela e irnos juntos a casa. Que adoro que me consueles al perder un partido y que sonrías tan hermoso cuando ganamos uno. ¡Que ahorres conmigo para mi telescopio, adoro eso! Y que me dejes dormir en tu cama a pesar de tu hacerlo en el suelo cuando me quedo en tu casa, se que lo haces porque tu mamá te obliga, pero aun así me parece tierno -Oikawa soltó una risita por lo bajo. Iwaizumi podía ver como sus ojos brillaban-. En fin, te digo que me gustas Iwa-chan, que te quiero mucho, mucho -se acerco a el hasta juntar sus frentes y lo miro con una sonrisa-. Y no me importa dejar de ser cool por decirlo, ¡y eso ya es bastante!

Oikawa rió luego de su declaración. En realidad era para ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía, y para calmarse a si mismo, o si no le daría un ataque al corazón. Observo como Hajime se le acercaba y hundía su rostro en su pecho. Tenia las orejas completamente rojas.

-¿M-me estas jodiendo, Guzukawa? Porque si es así, date por muerto -lo oyó murmurar con la voz amortiguada contra su cuerpo.

-¿En serio crees que después de toda esa vergonzosa, cursi, y para nada cool declaración; voy a estar bromeando? ¡Si no tienes idea de cuanto me costo decirlo! ¡Siento que moriré en estos momentos! -Oikawa rió con nerviosismo y se paso una mano por el cabello. Sonrió cuando sintió a Iwa-chan rodearlo con sus brazos, y apretar aun mas su cara contra su pecho-. ¿Eh~? ¿Estas llorando, Iwa-chan? ¿¡En serio!?

-¡No estoy llorando, idiota! -le grito, y le dio un golpe en la espalda que en otras circunstancias le hubiera costado una costilla.

-¡Pero no me pegues, Iwa-chan! ¡Que estoy siendo tierno!

-¡E imbécil!

Tooru rió una vez mas y se separo para tomarlo por la barbilla y alzar su rostro. Lo miro con una sonrisa e Iwaizumi le devolvió la mirada con ojos cristalizados y con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

-¡Lo sabia! Si estas llorando, Iwa-chan.

-¡Por supuesto qu-! -y, de nuevo, Hajime fue interrumpido de la única manera en la que no le puede molestar ser interrumpido.

Oikawa unió sus labios una vez mas, y apretó mas sus brazos contra la cintura de Iwa-chan, el cual correspondió el beso una vez mas y dejo sus manos en su cuello. Era un beso lento y suave, sin prisas, que recompensaba todos los años de amor supuestamente no correspondido que se tenían el uno al otro.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero supieron que fue bastante. No querían separarse, pero tampoco querían quedarse encerrados en la escuela, ya que esta cerraría pronto, por lo que se separaron a duras penas, y salieron del gimnasio, cerrándolo en el proceso.

Caminaron hacia la salida, aun con el corazón de ambos latiendo frenéticamente, pero con una felicidad inigualable.

En un momento en el camino, el silencio cómodo fue roto por Iwaizumi.

-Por cierto, Oikawa... Tu también...

-¿Qué? -Oikawa volteo a verlo burlonamente sin dejar de caminar-. ¿Yo también que, Iwa-chan? No se de que hablas.

Iwaizumi murmuro un _"jodete"_ y no dijo mas nada. Tooru lo dejo ser porque ya sabia a que se refería, y no quería romper el momento de felicidad que llevaban.

Cuando llegaron a la salida (en la que el guardia de seguridad les dio una pequeña reprimenda por salir tan tarde), unos metros mas adelante, Oikawa noto una silueta conocida, Iwa-chan no se dio cuenta al estar mirando al otro lado.

Oikawa se dio el lujo de tomar la mano de Iwa-chan, y luego de sacarle la lengua a la chica, con una sonrisa de victoria, le hablo sin emitir sonido alguno.

_"Es mio, Acosadora-chan"._

(Esto, claro, le valió un rodillazo en la espalda, pero había valido la pena.)

...

* * *

_**Oikawa, my love.**_

_¡Gracias por leer, y por comentar, y por agregar a favoritos! ;u; Me hacen feliz._


End file.
